Problem: The polynomial equation \[x^3 + bx + c = 0,\]where $b$ and $c$ are rational numbers, has $5-\sqrt{2}$ as a root. It also has an integer root. What is it?
Explanation: Because the coefficients of the polynomial are rational, the radical conjugate of $5-\sqrt{2},$ which is $5+\sqrt{2},$ must also be a root of the polynomial. By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots of this polynomial is $0$; since $(5-\sqrt2) + (5+\sqrt2) = 10,$ the third, integer root must be $0 - 10 = \boxed{-10}.$